When The Alpha Says You're The One
by LetRainFall
Summary: A werewolf story with no connection to the characters of Twilight.
1. Chapter 1

_I was inspired by the werewolves in Twilight. This one is a story about a werewolf and his imprint. Don't expect Jacob Black to pop up (;_

**Chapter 1**

Right now, we were driving down some unknown road, one which barely had any lights and by what little I could see the place was heavily forested. My father was driving the car. He only does this when he's really angry. When he gets angry, he drives and kicks me out of the car, making me find my own way home. This was not the first time but it was the longest he's ever driven.

I didn't know what I did. Okay so I made his coffee wrong. It's not like I know how to make coffee. My father was a really angry person, ever since mom died. He didn't abuse me but he did leave me stranded. Sure at time I felt like I wasn't wanted but this was just too much fun. Oh and he hates optimism. :(

I started calculating the distance from house to house. If he decides to leave me, I am not waiting in the dark by a forest. I can't fight bears.

It was midnight and he drops me in the middle of the forest. He drew off road just to get me in to the forest. So basically, he never wants to see me again. I used the light on my cell phone to find my way or at least what I was stepping in. All I could see was trees and branches. I would have called Emily, my best friend and asked her to pick me up but I had no clue where I was and I had no service.

I kept on walking until I saw light. It could have been a murderer trying to find a place to throw the dead bodies but it was better than being eaten by a bear. As I moved close, I saw that it was a cabin house and behind it was a large meadow that was surrounded by the rest of the forest. Basically, it was a cabin that was in a clear round spot in the middle of the forest. Well, that's all I could see.

I knocked on the door. No response. I knocked again. Then he appeared and all he was wearing was boxers. He wasn't even flexing but his muscles stood out prominently. His lips were thin and had a small pout. His nose was slightly crooked and his hair was a dark brown. He raised his eyes to look at me.

His eyes were sleepy at first, they widened and looked startled. They were a beautiful dark green. He looked like a man of the forest. He just stared at me. I grinned widely at him and slowly started moving back. He looked like trouble, he could easily overpower me and even if his stares were flattering, they seemed dangerous.

Before I could reach too far, he grabbed my hand and pulled me to him and crushed me in his arms. He pulled me into the cabin and locked the door. He dragged me to the couch and sat me there and walked away. He came back with a glass of water, handed it to me and placed himself in the couch opposite to me and continued to stare.

I sniffed the water. Maybe he was planning to get me drunk or drug me.

"It's just water." He said. His voice was low and husky. He was still looking at me and I looked right back at him as I chugged down the water.

"Look, I'm sorry but umm my psycho father just abandoned me in the forest. So if you'd let me make a call and tell me an address. I could get out of here." I told him with a smile.

He growled. Oh lord, he just growled. I knew he was bad. He looks like he's gonna eat me. He took two steps and trapped me in his arms.

"You are not going anywhere." He whispered into my ear and the carried me over his shoulder into what I think was his bedroom. He placed me on his bed and looked inside a drawer. He took out a shirt and threw it to me.

"Change"

He was so demanding but irresistible. I couldn't say no. I held the long t-shirt in my hands, it could have been a dress, that's how long it was.

"Umm where do I change?" I asked softly.

"Why can't you change here?" His voice was harsh but his face was slightly pained. I was blushing.

"I'll turn around." He said and looked away. I changed quickly. The jeans and the shirt I was wearing were folded and I was in his shirt. I even let my hair down.

"I'm done." I said.

He walked to me and threw the folded clothes behind him while taking me by one arm and snuggling up to me.

"Goodnight love" he said softly before falling asleep.

I stayed awake contemplating what just happened. Maybe he was sexually deprived or never saw a woman before. Maybe he was a cannibal that's saving me for a meal. The few hours of walking through the forest tired me down and I fell asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

I woke up startled. Afraid that maybe everything was a dream. Then saw the face lying on my chest. Her hand unknowingly placed right above my heart. She was beautiful. Big pouty red lips, beautiful large eyes, a straight nose and dark wavy black hair that was spread around my chest and the pillows.

She came out of nowhere and wanted to leave as soon as she came. I couldn't have that. All it took was a second and I was attached. There was a reason she appeared in the middle of the night, in front of my door and now she was here I'm never letting her go. Unless she really wanted it but then I'd probably end up following her.

I got up a few minutes before the sun rose, like I usually do. Only this time, it was hard. She kept on putting her arms around me in her sleep and wouldn't let me go. I lay in bed for a few minutes, content to just be in her arms. But I had to get up.

I pried her hands of me and she replaced my position with a pillow. Oh god, I was jealous of a pillow. I rushed into the washroom, took a shower and went into the kitchen. I decided to make breakfast sandwiches. I was in the middle of setting everything up when I heard the shower turn on. She was up.

I was finished when she came out. Her hair was slightly wet and she was still wearing my shirt. She smiled at me.

"Good morning" she smiled. She had a beautiful smile. "Staring is rude."

I chuckled. "Good morning." I handed her a plate with a few sandwiches.

"Oh so he's not a cannibal." She whispered more to herself.

I heard her. "Why would you think I was a cannibal?" I asked raising one of my eyebrows. She blushed.

"Well I was thinking of reasons you'd keep me here and well..."

"You thought I'd eat you?" I was grinning. This girl was quite funny. She blushed even more.

"Oh by the way, I used your towel, soap and even took the extra toothbrush. I hope you don't mind." She told me.

"No problem, what's mine is yours. I'm Damien by the way." I said with a smile.

"Oh I'm Reese. So you ever gonna let me go back?" She asked. Oh not this again.

"Back where exactly?" I asked. She concentrated heavily on the wooden breakfast bar.

"I don't know exactly. I'm sure my dad doesn't want me home, maybe I could move in with my friend Emily till I find a job and a house or something." She said.

"Why don't you stay here with me?" I asked. I was desperate. I couldn't let her leave.

"You've been so nice to me but I barely know you."

"You could get to know me..." I interrupted her.

"I've never really lived in a forest before. I mean I'm not high maintenance, but I'd still like to shave my legs."

I laughed out loud. Her biggest concern was shaving her legs. "I go to town once every two weeks. You'll be fine."

"I don't know." She looked torn.

"How bad it could be?" I asked. Please don't say no.

"Alright but you need to tell me about yourself and let me help out around the house." She said.

"Gladly, but then you'd have to do the same."

She grinned at me. We moved to the couch. She folded her legs under her and the shirt rode up a little, revealing the softest flesh. She seemed to not notice. I averted my eyes quickly.

"So why do you live in the middle of the forest?" she asked looking at me.

"I guess I don't like city life much. My family and friends live around the forest." I told her. It may not been the whole truth but it'll take time to get there.

"Why are you so special that you get to live in the middle?"

"I'm kind of like the leader." I told her.

"Leader of a cult or something..." she asked me suspiciously.

I chuckled at her. "No leader like a mayor. You seriously need to understand that I'm not some evil psychopath because if I remember correctly you were the one who came knocking at my door in the middle of the night."

"Are you calling me a psychopath?" She asked slapping me lightly with her hand. I grabbed her hand and held on to it. We just stared at each other. Her brown eyes shined brightly. She blushed and looked away.

"So umm where are your parents?" She asked. "Wait, how old are you?"

"My parents died when I was young. I'm twenty three. How old are you?"

"I'm nineteen." So she was four years younger than me.

Suddenly there was a knock on the door.


	3. Chapter 3

At the door was Max, my next in command. He wore a grin on his face and I could see his girlfriend Stacie waiting for him in his car. She waved at me. I waved back.

"Seriously dude, you really got to stop greeting people half naked. My girlfriend won't stop talking about it now." Max said. Reese heard and she giggled.

"Woah you got a chick in there." Max tried to get a look. I growled possessively yet quietly so Reese wouldn't hear.

"Come on man. Stacie's my one and only mate, it's not like I'd let my eyes wander. I just want to see the mate my best friend's been waiting for." He whispered to me.

"Fine" I shot back. "Reese, can you come here? There's someone I want you to meet."

I heard Reese's soft footsteps. I was leaning on the door pane so she couldn't exactly see past me. She got on her toes and placed her head on my shoulder and looked at Max.

"Hello" she smiled.

"Hi Reese, I'm Max and the hot chick in the car is my girlfriend Stacie." Max said. I rolled my eyes. Reese waved.

"So why are you here?" I asked.

"Rude" Reese whispered in my ear. I fought the urge to shiver.

"Right. The umm group's gonna come tonight for a meeting. Just wanted to remind you. Stacie's dragging me to go shopping with her."

"Oh dude, do you think Stacie could buy some clothes for Reese? It'll be on me, everything." I asked him.

"I don't think you want to do that."

Stacie heard and she ran out of the car.

"I love you. Not like I love Max or anything but still lots of love. Reese, you and me are going to be best friends, especially if you let me shop for you. Okay, enough talking, more shopping. Bye guys, nice to meet you."

That was Stacie, now she was dragging Max back into the car and they drove away. I looked at Reese whose head was now looking at me.

"I like her." She stated and walked away.

"But...?" I knew something was wrong.

"Well, I don't know. I just met you yesterday, should I really be living with you? And yesterday was pretty umm odd." She stated and I couldn't help but stare at the light pink colour her cheeks were.

"I like you." I stated. "It's obvious


End file.
